IM a spy
by brooke.has.arrived
Summary: secret place for young spys to talk    hilarity ensues  zammie,grant/bex,jonas/liz : btw zachs name is supposed to be zach.is.sexy oh i hadnt realized how short it was sorry :


**A/N ****hey people! i know i should update my other story but i haven't a clue how i can write the scene i wanna do,and i had a mondo huge idea : "LETS DO A CAMMIE/ZACH/WHOEVER I WANT I.M. STORY!" i know,its fabulous right? *winks* lol. now i shall shout the following at the top of my lungs: "WEEEEEE SHAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL CONQUEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!" oops wrong thing ) here we go "ON WITH THE STORY!" LOL btw hardly grammar is used as it is an im. btw tiffanystjames is cammie,zach is pretty obvs,**

_IM a spy... _

_users are now online_

.sexy : sup slick chick ;)

tiffanystjames93: that's none of your buisness,Goode. what do you want? ;/

.sexy : such harsh words from such a pretty lady! you wound me so... i was simply being friendly! )

tiffanystjames93: that was the idea,zach. come on use that brain of yours... btw mom wants to know where you are,she says to come back home,i think she misses you

.sexy : not nice cammie,not nice... anyways,how are you talking with your mom? word on the street is that your're MIA sooooo... whats with that? and alas i cannot come home,although its nice that at least ONE morgan likes me. im not feeling the love from my favorite pavement artist though? :(

tiffanystjames93: you dont get to feel the love from me till you tell me where you are! ugh you're making me nervous! and i hack into library computers that are at least 400 miles away from me and fire off an email to everybody, duh. you know,we could be like super close,and i could drop by!but noooooo you never tell me anything!

.sexy : but...but...but I NEED CAMMIE LOVE! :( that makes sense though,what with the computers, and have you talked to liz any,cuz i have a (very) strong feeling jonas likes her. lol imagine what they would do on a date, ooooh probably reproduce math olypiads! lol their such geeks! hmmm hey i dont suppose bex likes grant does she? cause i know for a fact grant _loooooooves_ her! ) lol hmm i think they would go to like maybe a shooting range after a _classy black tie dinner_ lol im so witty ;) but sorry dearest chameleon we cannot meet up,as i have to have constant viligance 'round here and if i were to see you that would totally throw me off my game :/

southernmathluver :JONAS LIKES ME? *jumps up and down doing victory dance* yaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy!

betterthanbond: whoa,whoa,_what?_ grant likes moi? *grins scarily/hungry* excellent...

tiffanystjames93: have yall been reading me and zachs im's the whole time? *blushes*

.sexy : yeah what cammie said!

southernmathluver : oops. maybe just a bit )

betterthanbond: yup, ditto

.sexy :welllllll... anyone else we should be aware of?

math_is_hot : uhhh,heyy zach... ) I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT CONVERSATION AGAIN! hi liz :)

toosexyformyshirt: YEAH,WHAT JONAS SAID! your dead goode,mark my words... sup bex ;)

southernmathluver : hi jonas! :) well that was just slightly embarrassing ) lol

betterthanbond: just chillin grant,you? that was kind of embarrassing liz lol :)

math_is_hot: since there are mutual feelings at this end, it is now deemed "cute" rather than "embarrassing" :)

southernmathluver :awwww thank you jonas! *blushes* :)

tiffanystjames93 : itt appears we have been forgotten zach :/

.sexy : yup

toosexyformyshirt: im back!sorry bout all the deppressions i have caused due to my absence ;) lol same here bex :)

.sexy: hey grant?

toosexyformyshirt: yeah?

.sexy: shut up.

toosexyformyshirt: :P

tiffanystjames93: well,as it is late and im being totally ignored, im out

southernmathluver: bye cammie! :) i probably should go too :( g'night guys

math_is_hot: night liz :) im out too bye people

betterthanbond: gotta catch up on my beauty sleep people ,so nighty night :)

toosexyformyshirt: bedhead is hot bex ;) lol :) grant out.

.sexy: as there's nobody to talk to now, im out :/

_users are now offline_

**A/N **** how was it people! clever names arent they :) lol review,review**,review! ill give you a mental cookie ;)

and milk,cuz milk is important! am i right,you know im right ;) lol


End file.
